makotoshinkaifandomcom-20200214-history
Impatience
'' (August 2010) |volume=1 |previous="An Excerpt on Cherry Blossoms" |chapter=2 |next="The Day My Memories Were Far Away" |characters=Takaki Tōno Akari Shinohara}} is the second chapter of the manga adaptation of 5 Centimeters per Second. Summary Takaki Tōno is waken up from his desk by his alarm in the morning of March 4 as it rains outside. After class, a friend suggests Takaki to go to their club together, but he refuses, using his upcoming transfer as an excuse. As the rain turns into a snowfall, Takaki checks his schedule and walks to Gōtokuji Station. Takaki remembers of Akari's letter about their planned meeting today. After Takaki boards the train at 15:54, Takaki recalls the first time he and Akari Shinohara watched snowfall together in Tokyo. On the train, he years for Akari's voice, which he hasn't heard for a year. At Shinjuku Station, Takaki wanders around, buys a ticket, washes his face and boards a train that leaves for Ōmiya Station at 16:26 . On that train, he listens to some female students discussing their love life, as they approach Musashi-Urawa Station. At that station, Takaki waits on the platform for the next train. Takaki remembers of Akari's letter about the cold weather and snows in her town. Takaki walks through Ōmiya Station as he hears the announcement of 8-minute delay for his next train. After he boards it, he continues to hear the announcement that the train will be delayed for 10 minutes due to heavy snowfall. Takaki remembers of Akari's letter about her excitement and anxiety of their upcoming meeting. At Kuki Station, Takaki stays on the train as it is delayed for another 10 minutes. He is stuck in his thoughrs and forgets to close the doors, forcing an old man nearby to close them himself. Takaki remembers of Akari's letter about the cherry blossom tree near her house and how its petals fall 5cm/s. At Nogi Station, the train continues to be delayed as it becomes 7 pm. Sitting and looking at his love letter, Takaki remembers the time when Akari called him in tears to inform of her transfer. Takaki thinks that he needs to tell Akari something important as the train departs to Oyama Station. At that station, Takaki is disappointed to hear about the great delay of his next train. When he gets his wallet to buy a drink from the vendor machine, his letter falls out and flies away into the darkness. As Takaki recalls why he wrote that letter, he cries. The train is forced to stop in middle of nowhere. Takaki remembers of Akari's letter about how she wrote that letter on the train to her morning club. Takaki recakks how he's always imagined Akari being lonely and he himself is lonely as well. When the train arrives at Iwafune Station, it is nearly 11:15 pm. Takaki walks through the station and enters the waiting room. Seeing that Akari is still waiting for him, he approaches and calls her name. Akari opens her eyes to look at him as tears flow down. Characters Tōno child manga.jpg|Takaki Tōno|link=Takaki Tōno Shinohara child manga.jpg|Akari Shinohara|link=Akari Shinohara Category:Chapters of 5 Centimeters per Second